Ash Ketchum
6Ash Ketchum(A** Ketchup) is a 10 year old boy that goes on adventures with his electric mouse and never ages, fights battles, and picks up the chicks, you know, usual 10 year old stuff. History Ash was born on May 22, 1986. His parents were Delia Ketchum and unknown father. Ash always had an interest in Pokemon since he saw on TV the great battle between Mama Luigi and Stewie Griffin when Ash was 1. Ash at 4 years old met Gary Oak when Gary's parents had to babysit Ash. Gary messed everything up then Ash became his enemy. When Ash was 6, he met a random girl named Serena when he was camping. At 7, Ash ate cereal. When Ash was 10 he was going to get his first Pokemon. Personallity Ash is a determind young trainer that tries win the Pokemon League. Likes: *Pokemon *Battles *Pikachu *His other Pokemon *Food *His Friends *Youtube *Youtube Poops *Star Wars *The 90s Are All That *Sonic *Palm Trees *Peanut Butter *The King of Hyrule *Jontron *Gamegrumps *Attack on Titan *Anime Hates: *Gary Oak *Paul *Trip *Max *Bowser *Ganon *Losing Battles *Having no food *Disney Channel *Dragon Ball GT *His mom talking about underwear in front of anyone *Disney Princesses *Brook from One Piece *Yamcha *2DS About Ash Ketchup is a 10 year old boy who is on a Pokemon journy with Pikachu. He is somehow some kind of hunk because all of the girls like him. His girlfriend collection is up to like 7 now. He has done many battles and help many people. Team Rocket keeps stalking him and trying to take his Pikachu because they got nothing better to do. But Ash makes them blast off. Ash has been in 6 regions so far. Kanto Ash was 10 years old and was going to start his journey. He was ready to get his first Pokemon. The next day Ash was late. When he reached the lab, Gary freakin Oak started bothering him then Ash said poop off to him. Ash got the reject Pikachu. Ash's Pikachu was being a Jerk and he shocked Orange Islands Ash and Brock had to part ways cause Brock found some chick. Ash found this sketch dude to travel with him instead. Ash met some new Team Rocket people named Butt and Cassidy. But don't worry, you still see Jesse and James even more! This season failed and only lasted like 30 episodes because Brock was gone. Also Ash one or something but no one pays attention to that for some reason. Johto Ash went to the place from the Gold n Silver games with Misty and Brock came back because the anime sucked without him. Join Ash, Brock, and Misty in there adventures in Johto with their filler, filler and more filler, did I mention there is filler? Ash did many pointless tasks, so much tasks that Misty got bored and left after this season and Brock tricked that he would leave. Hoenn Probably one of Ash's greatest adventures yet. First Ash met a hot girl named May who looks like she is 16 but isn't and got Brock. There was one major problem though, Max. Max is a whiny, retarded, whimpy nerd that annoys the crap out of everyone and causes problems. Brock gawt da oner of getin a Mudkipz. But Brock made the mistake of evolving him into a Marshstomp. Brock was kicked out of the Mudkipz Club after that. At one point Ash N Co met Drew the Poop. Drew is the equvalant to Justin Bieber in this show. Since he is a big sissy, he has a Roselia. Lotsa of fangirls like this guy cause the Justin Bieber like aspects. Drew always tries to hit on May and it even gets to here sometimes but she remembers her dad told her to find a real man. After Ash left May was about to tell him she loved him but it was to late. Sinnoh Unova Ash woke to go have his journy in Unova when suddenly, he got hit by Dr. Doofinshmertz resetinator. This turned Ash back into 10 year old brat and made him forget some stuff. Kalos